Timmy Turner
Timonthy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner is a 11 year old boy who is the main character of the The Fairly OddParents alongside his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. He is described by the show's theme song as "an average kid that no one understands". Timmy's parents, known as Jorgen Von Strangle and The Narrator, are neglectful of him and sometimes leave him under the care of his mean babysitter, Vicky. Because of this constant ignoring by his parents and Vicky constantly making him miserable, Timmy was granted two magical fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, and then later on a fairy godbrother, Poof, whom he wished for. Nicktoons Unite! Timmy appears as a playable character in Nicktoons Unite! Timmy was summoned by Jimmy to his lab. Together with his team, he went through the worlds to defeat the Syndicate. They defeated the Syndicate and afterwards Timmy returned home. Abilities Homeconsole Version *Star Flinger *Freeze Glove *Cleft the Young Chin Wonder *Remedy DS Version *Bush Disguise *Super Speed *Cosmo & Wanda's Magic Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Timmy appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. Timmy was found somewhere on Volcano Island by the heroes and joined the team. They battled their way up to Mawgu and defeated him. Timmy's special costume is Crash Nebula from the episode Spaced Out. Timmy attacks with his Cosmo Hammer and can shoot stars with Wanda. Salvage Items *Timmy's Magic 9 Ball (Calamity Cove) *Timmy's Goldfish Bowl (Fort Crabclaw) *Timmy's Picture Of Trixie Tang (Crystal Ruins) *Timmy's Da Rules Book (Fetid Forest) Bonus Level: Fairy World Frenzy Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Timmy appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. Timmy was freed by the heroes somewhere in the factory along with his fairy godparents. Timmy then joined the team and helped them to defeat Professor Calamitous. Timmy's special costume is his Cowboy costume from the episode Odd, Odd Wes''t. Timmy attacks again with his Cosmo Hammer. Nicktoons: Toons Wars Special Moves 'Wanda Shooter' '''Wanda Shooter' is Timmy's neutral special. Wanda transforms into a star shooter and shoots a star towards the opponent. Wanda can shoot three shot after each other and then stops. The stars go very fast. 'Cosmo Hammer' Cosmo Hammer is Timmy's side special. Cosmo transforms into a hammer, Timmy then spins around with it and can slightly move around then. 'Fairy Wings' Fairy Wings is Timmy's up special. Wanda, Cosmo and Poof pcik up Timmy and drag him upwards. This move is only for recovery and doesn't deal any damage. 'Poof Poof' Poof Poof 'is Timmy's down special. Poof comes and shakes with his magic rattle and causes that a random item appears above the opponent and then falls on the opponent. It can be a weight, log, anchor and all kind of things like that. 'Triple Wish Triple Wish is Timmy's War Strike. First, Cosmo comes and causes a magic explosion which sends the opponent flying, then Wanda traps the opponent in the air, and then Poof appears and burps causing the opponent to receive massive damage. Special Costume Timmy's special costume is Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder from the Crimson Chin episodes. Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder is the superhero alter-ego of Timmy Turner he becomes every time he wishes to be in the comic book universe of the Crimson Chin. Cleft is also the Crimson Chin's sidekick. Cosmo turns into Clefto, Wanda into Ace and Poof into Puppy Poof. Trivia *Oddly enough Timmy wasn't playable in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Starters Category:Fairly Odd Parents Category:Heroes Category:Fairy Category:Power Hour Category:Butch hartman Category:Monster High